Oftentimes, video systems rely on communication between a set-top box and a smart card by means of multiplexed video streams. Multiplexed video streams sent between a set-top box and a smart card are typically comprised of a plurality of audio visual (“A/V”) packets (the “A/V packets”). Traditionally, a stream of A/V packets that includes A/V data is typically transmitted separately from a stream of packets of command and control (“C&C”) data (the “C&C packets”). The A/V data within a stream of A/V packets typically includes the scrambled content to be provided to a consumer for display. The C&C data within a stream of C&C packets typically includes various information, e.g., information necessary to descramble the audio visual content. For example, the C&C packets typically may include an Entitlement Control Message (“ECM”). An ECM typically includes keys that may be used to decrypt the audio-visual content. As another example, the C&C packets typically may also include an Entitlement Management Message (“EMM”). An EMM typically provides general information about the subscriber, e.g. including the status of a subscription. Various standards exist for transmitting different streams within an encapsulated container format, e.g., a transport stream compliant with the MPEG-TS format (i.e., the ISO/IEC 13818-1, ITU-T Recommendation H.222.0). These standard transmission formats maintain the separation inherent between the different types of streams they encapsulate.